


Prickles

by rhincoln



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Erotic Electrostimulation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Painplay, Sharing Clothes, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhincoln/pseuds/rhincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restlessness makes for theft. Which, no matter how small or endearing, is a crime. Any punishments are handed out gently and humorously, through licks of an electric fly swatter. In a turn of events, mostly - actually - by the thief.</p><p>(a.k.a. Link borrows Rhett’s cactus shirt.)</p><p>— inspired by gmmore #739</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prickles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> written as part of a giveaway on my blog for the lovely [ihhop](http://www.ihhop.tumblr.com) on tumblr. <3
> 
> huge thanks to the amazing lauren ([pringlesaremydivision](http://www.pringlesaremydivision.tumblr.com)) for betaing this work!
> 
> and [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_2320512621&feature=iv&src_vid=_Y0qDAChRp8&v=FppreGaOlPw) is the episode. hope you enjoy this!

It was noon by the time Link stepped out of the shower. The sweltering August morning had left him no other choice but to slip under the near-frosty stream in an attempt to cool off. He wouldn’t have usually immersed himself in such cold water, but ever since they’d filmed the GMMore, he felt a peculiar heat that just wouldn’t leave him be. And, well, if he were completely honest, it wasn’t the kind of heat to manifest itself on the outside. There was no sweating that could have prompted the shower. There may have been, had the AC not taken care of that. What he felt was on the inside, heat that curled inside his belly and slowly spread to his extremities, making him feel charged, ready to burst. It made him snappy and impulsive, as if messing around with those electric fly-swatters really caused an electric current to surge through his body. The slow swell of energy made him  frustrated, but he didn’t know what the cause, and better yet - the solution - to the problem might have been. However charged, instead of shooting out of the office and doing a few laps around the block, Link chose to settle down, freshen up, and work. Rhett was off somewhere,  _ maybe doing his share of running around the block _ , and Link was happy to have him out of his sight. Somehow, he had the feeling that seeing Rhett would only make whatever this was worse. 

****  
  
** **

Pushing the thoughts of his best friend from his mind, Link slipped into something more comfortable than what Rhett had labeled a “rubber” shirt, opting for a plain white, cotton t-shirt and blue nylon shorts. He dressed very casually because well, he could. After the shoot was all wrapped up, they’d instructed the crew to take it easy for the rest of the day and leave at their leisure, and Link decided he was going to follow his own orders this time too.    
  
He pulled his chair away from his desk and plopped down onto it, not pulling himself up to the desk, feeling bored and restless. His eyes flicked over his surroundings, the now overcast sky through the window, the bug zapper resting on Rhett’s desk, the desktop of his own laptop.  _ August, the fourteenth. Noon. _ On the dot.   
  
Link sighed, briefly thinking of food but dismissing the idea quickly. It wouldn’t have been the first time that he tried to alleviate his boredom by having a snack, but he felt that food would only serve to make him even more energetic, something he didn’t exactly need at the moment.   
  
Utilising some of that maddening energy, he stood up, ran a hand through his still damp hair and promptly wiped it off on his shorts, before running his fingers over the wooden surface of his desk as he circled around until he made it to the side of Rhett’s desk.    
  
Sitting there, just inches from the tips of his fingers, was the fly swatter. Link reached forward tentatively, lifting his fingers off the desk to let them hover above the  _ torture device.  _ Feeling a bit daredevilish, and with the swatter being turned over so the tiny safety bulb wasn’t visible, Link tapped the wiry surface of the electric racket to see if it was on, and was accordingly burnt.    
  


He yelped, stepping away quickly, unable to keep from laughing at himself. Feeling indignant at the device, yet slightly amused and perhaps a tiny bit less bored, he made his way around the rest of the desk, pausing behind the back of Rhett’s swivel chair, over the back of which Rhett’s blue, cacti-patterned button up was draped.    
  
Something prompted Link to not only run his hands over the top of the back of the chair and so behind the collar of the shirt, but to pick the shirt up. Perhaps it was a bit of leftover  _ daredevilness _ . In any case, Link now had the shirt bunched up in his hands, and before long he had the tip of his nose pressed to the fabric. He inhaled analytically, scrunching his nose up a few times as he sniffed, keeping his composure in the face of the surprisingly enticing smell. He stepped away from Rhett’s desk and paced the room. With the shirt still in his hands, he looked over the tiny white cacti printed on it. Half-heartedly, he tried counting them, but quickly deemed the work trite.    
  
A warm sort of humidity still permeated their shared office, but this didn’t stop Link from donning another article of clothing. Sheepishly, he spread the shirt apart and then swung it back and around his shoulders like a cape, letting it rest on his shoulders as he walked back to Rhett’s desk. Once there, before sitting down in Rhett’s chair, he stuck his hands and pulled his arms through the sleeves, though not entirely, of course - because they were too long. The entire shirt hung off his frame, too long in every possible direction and much too wide besides. Link had never considered Rhett that much bigger than him, but the shirt proved Link wrong, dwarfing him completely, nearly hanging over the edge of his shorts, well past where the legs of his briefs ended. The thought was oddly intriguing.

****

Once situated  in the chair, Link rolled the sleeves up slightly so he could start buttoning the shirt. He started at the bottom, but by the time he made it to the button at the collar, his curiosity had overwhelmed him, and he was untying the laces at the front of his nylon shorts before he even registered his movements. He pushed them down his thighs and they pooled around his bare feet, which he then simply moved away, effectively spreading his legs at the same time.   
  
It was just as he thought.. No, no one would be able to tell what he was wearing underneath, because Rhett’s shirt covered every other article of clothing Link had on, and then some. It was so big on him that he could probably have wrapped it around himself twice and then buttoned it, or maybe it just felt that way. If it was just an illusion, Link didn’t try to break it. It felt nice, sitting there, looking through the window at the slowly darkening sky, the gathering clouds which suggested rain and cold and all sorts of bad things that would be easier to get through with an Axe-scented shirt for Link to snuggle into.   
  
Link pulled the collar up with one hand and hooked his chin under it, and then his nose, burying half his face in it as he inhaled slowly. It smelled wonderful, that cool smell that all products labeled “for men” seemed to share, mixed with a homey sort of smell that Link could get a whiff of when Rhett was in very very close proximity, which didn’t happen as often as it should have, in Link’s opinion.    
  
Strands of Link’s quickly drying hair fell onto his forehead and he used his other hand to sweep them back before lowering it back down onto his thigh. He stroked the skin there idly, the etchings of an idea of what he could do to get rid of some of his energy beginning to manifest in his mind. Surrounded by the wonderful smell, he took another deep breath as he relaxed and sat back in the chair which groaned slightly under his weight.    
  
And alright, maybe Link did want Rhett in closer proximity more often, but never did he want him further away than at the moment he showed up.   
  
Rhett opened the door only to see Link with his nose buried in the collar of his -  _ Rhett’s _ \- shirt. Link’s fluffy, shiny black hair was swept back, his glasses had slid down his nose a little, and he was sitting in Rhett’s chair, clad in what seemed to be only Rhett’s cacti-patterned button-up. Had Rhett allowed his eyes to travel down Link’s body, he’d have seen Link’s other hand grazing the hem of his own briefs, fingers on the soft, hairy skin of his own thigh under the stolen shirt. 

  
Link jumped up and out of the chair and banged his knee into the desk in the process. He paid this no mind, and immediately set about unbuttoning the shirt.

****

“Came out of the shower and I was cold and I uh, had nothing to wear,” Link immediately began mumbling, trailing off into something unintelligible as he blushed profusely.    
  
Rhett only eyed him curiously as he walked over to him. “If you’re cold, you can wear it,” he offered quietly, and for a moment Link paused in his ministrations to smile to himself. Maybe he would, were the circumstances different. But the shirt was already halfway unbuttoned. Link’s clumsy fingers, never as apt as they needed to be, had in this instance worked perfectly and swiftly. He unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way and shrugged it off.   
  
Only then did he remember that underneath it he wore only a t-shirt and a pair of underwear, but by then it was too late to do anything about it. He shoved the shirt into Rhett’s chest, making the other man scramble to take it, and let out a forced laugh. “Nah, it’s… it was just a prank,” he let out, and wished the ground would swallow him up whole.   
  
Rhett’s eyebrows furrowed above amused eyes, but then he grinned.    
  
“Well,” Rhett said, his eyes briefly flicking to something on the floor behind Link, “you pranked me real good, Link…” he said, lips pursed as if he were fighting the urge to laugh.    
  
Seeing the smile, something akin to anger bubbled up inside Link, but only lightly. Just enough for him to grimace and push his glasses up his nose annoyedly.    
  
“And what’s with your outfit?” he asked, not minding standing there in his underpants (something Rhett was successfully avoiding looking at, Link noticed).   
  
Rhett’s smile fell and he cleared his throat. He was in no better situation, really - where Link was missing his pants, Rhett was missing his shirt.    
  
“You were in the shower and I couldn’t wait for you to get out, so I showered outside,” Rhett explained smoothly, “These were the only short pants I could find,” he followed up, gesturing to his pink, leaf-patterned boardshorts.    
  
“Right,” Link said quietly, tearing his gaze away from Rhett’s legs and meeting Rhett’s eyes which were, by the looks of it, fixated on Link’s own legs.   
  
Link cleared his throat, and Rhett’s head snapped up immediately. “So you hosed yourself down?” Link asked, not even trying to suppress the smile.   
  
The side of Rhett’s mouth quirked up in a lopsided smile. “Yeah, yeah I did,” he confirmed. He’d obviously toweled down, but his hair was still wet, and a few drops of water trailed down his neck and over his chest, a single one even daring to go as far as to dip beneath the waistband of his shorts.   
  
It was not until Link audibly gulped that Rhett reacted to Link staring at his bare chest. He pulled his hands up as if to cover himself a little, and before Link had time to apologise for being weird, Rhett was backing up, and when Link looked up at him he could see that a tiny smile was adorning his face.   
  
“I’ll uh, see ya later, buddy,” Rhett said, turning to the side when was halfway to the door. “Thanks for keeping the shirt safe,” he said, grinning pleasedly.   
  
Link rolled his eyes and smiled in an inaudible “whatever,” and looked at the bare skin of Rhett’s back as the latter departed.    
  
It took Link a few moments to snap out of it after Rhett was gone. As he picked his shorts up off the floor and put them on, Link thought about the half-smirk Rhett wore just before he disappeared out of the room, and once again thought about how weird the dynamics between the two of them seemed to be. Whenever something like this, something that could be called flirtatious or even read as having romantic or God-forbid  _ sexual _ undertones happened, they didn’t treat it like two  _ bros _ would. They didn’t flinch away with pretend disgust or berate the other. They didn’t even laugh — it was as if they didn’t want to ruin any possible chance of their relationship turning romantic or sexual by laughing at the prospect. Not before they tried it.  _ Which might never happen, _ and that’d keep Link trapped in this flustered, uncertain and awkward limbo for the rest of his life. But as much as he hated to stay there, he wasn’t going to be the first to say anything that would almost definitely ruin the chances of their relationship turning into something else. He’d very much rather react like a seventh-grader with an embarrassing crush to any of their friends’ or their own or sometimes even their wives’ taunts, and honestly, he knew he loved Rhett in many ways, but he wasn’t certain of what  _ this _ indicated about his feelings toward Rhett.   
  
He knew one thing in the situation, though: telling Rhett that he didn’t love him  _ in that way _ would just be superfluous — Rhett never asked. Plus. It might not even be true.    
  
Link shook his head and sat back in his own chair. As self-proclaimed king of procrastination, he knew he could let his mind wander to some pretty weird places if he didn’t rein it in quick. And so, banishing the thoughts of his best friend out of his head, he tried to work.    
  
What he ended up doing was idling around, moving the bug zapper over to his desk, trying to touch it twice and ending up zapping himself only once, looking at his reflection in the desktop of his now-sleeping laptop and trying out various hairstyles sculpted with his fingers, and essentially, waiting for Rhett.   
  
And Rhett did come. Not long after he left, he returned with a plain white shirt not unlike Link’s now covering his torso, soft cotton obscuring Link’s view of those things he would definitely not want to see.    
  
Once Rhett was back, Link mentally decided to compose himself, left his hair to sit as it wished atop his head and tapped a key on his keyboard to wake his laptop up.    
  
He lasted about two minutes before he thought of checking in on Rhett. When he looked over, Link saw Rhett sitting behind his desk, working diligently, not paying attention to anyone else.  _ Ahem.  _ Not anyone,  _ anything _ else.   
  
Link propped his chin in his hand, and as time passed, his hand moved, and in ten minutes he was holding a handful of squished cheek. What he  _ wasn’t _ holding, however, was any of Rhett’s attention. Not a single glance in ten minutes. Link figured Rhett was working. Well. The man could really knuckle down.    
  
Link expected jokes about the shirt incident, at least. But Rhett kept quiet so even that seemed all but forgotten.   
  
Link decided it was for the better. The smart move would to not bring any of it up again, to not bring any more awkwardness about, even if it would save him from boredom. He leaned back in his chair and directed his gaze at the window. A storm was still brewing in the sky.

****

Perfect time for a nap.

****

Link took a deliberately audible, deep breath and stretched his arms above his head. Rhett did still not look up from his laptop screen.   
  
“Hey, ‘m gonna go upstairs and take a quick nap,” Link mumbled, observing Rhett as his eyes quickly flicked up to Link’s face, and then back to his work, or whatever he was doing on that dang computer.    
  
“Mm, sure,” Rhett mumbled back dismissively.    
  
One of Link’s eyebrows quirked, but he made no comment, only observed Rhett further as he got up, and then quietly made his way up to the loft.    
  
There, a surprise awaited him. Sitting at the edge of the plush duvet he was about to collapse onto was Rhett’s blue, cacti-patterned button-up shirt. 

****

Link turned his back to the duvet and lowered himself down to sit at the edge, right next to the shirt. He ran the tips of his fingers over the soft and what he knew to be wonderfully-scented fabric, before hooking a single finger under the flap and running it down the under the buttons.    
  
It was there. He didn’t have to  _ do _ anything about it.   
  
Unthinkingly, he picked it up, and once it was in his hands, he considered what to do with it. Somehow the option of just leaving it be wasn’t cutting it for him.   
  
Thinking that Rhett wouldn’t be back soon; that in fact, no one would be visiting him up here in the near future, Link put the shirt on again. 

  
Thunder rumbled outside, making Link shiver and wrap the shirt around himself. No matter how muffled the sound was, it was still unpleasant, and Link felt that the strong scent of Rhett surrounding him would somehow help hold the thunder off. Contentedly, Link eased down onto the duvet and snuggled into the pillows. It wasn’t long before he was drifting off to what felt like heaven, and it felt like it was seconds before he was being brought back down to earth, woken up by rumbling from downstairs.    
  
Link was set on staying in this position and in this space for at least a few seconds more, but it was proving to be harder and harder not to react to the incessant shouts of his own name.   
  
“Link! Brother, have you seen the Pet Food Taste test episode? It blew up! Not that we didn’t know it wouldn’t…”   
  
The voice, thankfully, got quieter as it got closer. Blearily, Link turned over onto his back and ran a hand over his tired face. 

****

The voice, which Link knew belonged to Rhett, was suddenly dead quiet. Link was about to sit up and ask what it was that Rhett wanted when he realised. He realised what kind of a sight welcomed Rhett, and threw his arm over his eyes so he wouldn’t be tempted to look at the probably mortified expression on Rhett’s face.   
  
When a moment passed and there was no comment from Rhett’s direction, Link slowly pulled his arm back and blinked his eyes open, and saw that he was now basically lying down at Rhett’s feet. Rhett only moved closer, a particular softness to his gaze that Link had, before, always felt privileged at seeing.    
  
Rhett kneeled on the duvet next to him and leaned over, and Link’s entire body tensed when Rhett reached over to touch the collar of the cacti-shirt. Link let out a shaky breath, looking from Rhett’s face to his hand, his stomach knotting in anticipation. He didn’t really know what he was anticipating, all he knew was that it was as nerve-wracking as it was somehow hopeful and exciting. Rhett’s fingers fluttered over the skin of Link’s open collar before trailing down the white t-shirt until they made it to the first button.   
  
Link still had half a mind to apologise for taking the shirt, but before he could even open his mouth to start, Rhett was reaching over with his other hand and buttoning the shirt up for him.   
  
Rhett’s fingers moved gently over Link’s chest and Link squirmed a little when Rhett buttoned lower and lower. When he made it to the final button, Rhett kept one hand on Link’s hip. The other was next to Link’s head, with Rhett supporting himself on it as his face hovered over Link’s.   
  
“Sorry I woke ya,” Rhett whispered, making Link smile. Link was about to reach up with his hand and cup the side of Rhett’s face, when the thought of  _ wait,-why-would-I-want-to?  _ stopped him. Instead, his hand only twitched down on the duvet, and he only caressed Rhett’s face with his gaze.    
  
Rhett’s tongue poked out to lick at his bottom lip and catching the motion with his eyes made Link blush. Rhett was what Link would usually label too close for comfort, and yet Link was anything but uncomfortable.   
  
All until Rhett spoke. Because Link had been anticipating something, and he mightn’t have known what, but he knew it wasn’t Rhett moving away and telling him that:   
  
“I should go downstairs and check if the window is closed.”   
  
“Why?” Link whined out before he could stop himself.   
  
Rhett chuckled and shook his head, standing up from the duvet. “‘Cause I don’t want the parquet flooded.”

  
And that’s when Link noticed it - apparently having Rhett that close really threw him off his balance, because it was only when Rhett moved away that Link could hear the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof, and see it drumming against the skylights.    
  


Link tried to give no indication that he cared whether Rhett left or not. He was thankful that Rhett had so far not decided to question Link’s want for him to stay. That he hadn’t questioned anything about Link’s flavour of weirdness for the day. And anyways, Link wouldn’t know what to offer to Rhett to make him want to stay.   
  
Rhett nonchalantly walked off, sparing Link only a single backwards glance before disappearing. Link watched him go, thinking of going back to sleep. As quickly as the thought came to him, it went away. He couldn’t sleep now.   
  
The rain that washed the building down brought with it a change in temperature. Never more grateful for the shirt, Link snuggled into it and stared at the ceiling, listening to the rain. He hugged the shirt close to his body, which essentially meant he hugged himself, and thought that maybe, had he done something else, he would have had the real Rhett to hug right now, the real Rhett to protect him from the thunderstorm.    
  
Not that he needed protecting from anything, he thought, he was a grown man. Still, it might have been nice to have Rhett around, if only to have some company.    
  
Thinking about this, Link slowly unwound his hands from around himself and they slid down, over the recently buttoned shirt and down to his thighs. He rested them there for a while.   
  
After a few minutes of lying there motionless, Link’s left hand dipped up under the shirt and settled on the waistband of his pants, and he heavily debated whether or not to get rid of some of that electricity from the morning by touching himself.

****

The lovely smells that surrounded him weren’t helping the situation - they heightened his arousal, but also reminded him of what was outside, of how Rhett could come back and how if Rhett came back for him, he’d really be greeted with quite a sight if Link even started on what he desired to do.    
  
Lying there only served to make Link more frustrated, and soon he set his mind to getting up and walking back to the office.    
  
As he climbed down, he contemplated finding a reflective surface which could help him in fixing his slumbersome appearance, but in the end decided against it. He was simply too weary to do it - Rhett would have to cope with looking at Link’s ruffled hair, pink cheeks, and dozy eyes.    
  
Thinking back to before his nap, to how Rhett acted then, Link figured that Rhett shouldn’t care about it anyway. Maybe he wouldn’t even notice.    
  
When Link entered the room, Rhett looked up from his computer at him and his eyes widened.   
  
“Hey,” Link greeted, and got no response back. Rhett was just taking in Link’s dishevelled appearance, barely blinking. Link narrowed his eyes and looked at him, just about to ask “What the heck is it, man?” when Rhett squeezed out a:   
  
“Hey.”   
  
Rhett’s cheeks were slightly pink, Link noticed, and he was not really trying his best to keep his stupefied expression hidden. His eyes kept on roaming over Link’s body, the shirt hanging off Link’s skinny frame. Link suddenly felt very self-conscious.    
  
“I don’t look that bad, do I?” Link asked with a chuckle, moving to stand next to where Rhett was sitting.    
  
Rhett swallowed audibly and shook his head quickly. “No… No.” He cast his eyes down finally and stared at his keyboard, avoiding looking at Link.   
  
Link did his best to ignore the odd behaviour. “I was thinkin’,” Link began casually, “If you were all finished up with the more important stuff here, maybe we could head home early? I feel all weird today, man, can’t work. Nothing we can’t finish up later, anyway.”   
  
“Yeah, yep,” Rhett confirmed, and his reply was so taut, and so quick, and then with the same quickness Rhett was getting up from behind his desk to go and collect his belongings from around the office.    
  
Link scrutinised him for a second before moving himself, walking around to his own desk to retrieve his wallet.    
  
Link leaned over the desk to pick his wallet up, and when he straightened back up, his back was met with something solid. He stood there, silent, unmoving. His entire body reacted in an involuntary shiver as two big hands made their way up his sleeves and stopped at his collar.   
Rhett proceeded to fiddle with the collar, folding it over nicely, and Link turned his head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of him.    
  
“What are you doing?” he asked softly, and before Rhett could answer, Link turned around. Rhett dropped his hands from near Link’s neck and stood there awkwardly, interrupted from speaking once again by Link.   
  
“Thanks for fixing it, but…” Link trailed off, bringing his own hands up to his collar to begin unbuttoning the shirt.    
  
Rhett swatted his hands away which left Link with a surprised smile on his face.    
  
“Let me,” Rhett said, voice thick. And Jesus, did he know he just offered to partially undress Link?   
  
Even flushed and flustered, Link was still relentless in his teasing. “I can button and unbutton my own shirt,” he said quietly, looking up at Rhett fondly.   
  
“You can do many things,” Rhett said, not looking up from his work.   
  
Link laughed loudly. Rhett still didn’t look up from the buttons, but Link could see him smile.    
  
“Shut up,” Link said giddily.    
  
“Make me,” Rhett shot back, in a very serious tone. He was down to the last button when he said it. When he looked up and met Link’s gaze, that last button was all but forgotten.    
  
With a smirk, keeping his eyes only on Rhett’s own, Link reached back and palmed around the desk for the handle of the fly swatter. Keeping the eye contact, he brought it forward carefully without Rhett noticing, and zapped him on the shoulder.   
  
“Ow! What the heck, man!”    
  
Swinging the device around haphazardly, Link laughed loudly, and though Rhett tried his best to appear indignant, he couldn’t help but laugh too.    
  
“I’m the one who should be lickin’ you, you’re the one who stole my shirt!” Rhett reminded him, feigning anger, making Link giggle.    
  
“You can zap me,” Link said like he was not at all averse to the idea.   
  
Rhett stepped back into Link’s space instead, thinking it would annoy Link more if he first unbuttoned the last button on his shirt. 

  
Link stood completely still, his arms spread as if to let Rhett do anything he wanted. Once the shirt was open, Rhett spread his palms under it on Link’s white t-shirt, making Link freeze.    
  
Rhett’s face was dangerously close. Along with it, of course, his lips -   
  
“Should I be naked?” Link asked, a tiny reference to the day’s episode, and Rhett’s reaction was the same as when the cameras were rolling: unintelligible mumbling.   
  
Rhett then groaned and closed his eyes before opening them and fixating his fervent gaze on Link’s face. Looking at him intently, Rhett uttered a whisper of a question: “You wanna go back upstairs?”   
  
“Yeah,” was Link’s immediate response.    
  
It came out so suggestive that Link wasn’t sure what to think, but he knew that there was fun to be had with this zapper.

****

In a bout of energy, electricity, or just passion, Rhett hooked his hands under Link’s ass and lifted him up, looking up at him as he carried him over to the stairs. 

****

At first, Link didn’t know how to react, and his first instinct was to give a startled laugh which dissolved into giggles. He couldn’t, however, tamp down on his underlying concern.    
  
“Put me down,” he instructed, placing his free hand onto Rhett’s shoulder, “You’ll hurt your back!”   
  
Rhett merely shook his head and grinned, but before he could step onto the first stair, Link leaned down and zapped him in the side.    
  
“Ow,” was the only complaint from Rhett who was soon laughing again. “Don’t worry, brother, I’m strong ‘nuff.”   
  
To make sure that Rhett won’t carry him further than the bottom of the stairs, Link leaned in and whispered into his ear, “I know y’are. But save some of that energy for later.”   
  
Rhett set him down and it made Link want to fondly zap him again. This was really getting out of control - especially Rhett’s eyes intently following the movement of the hand that held the fly swatter, and the almost disappointed expression on his face when Link  _ didn’t _ zap him.

****

Link decided to ameliorate the disappointment. Standing on the first step and being the same height as Rhett made it easier for Link to lean in. Briefly, Link thought about how, with the things they said, there couldn’t exist another direction for all of this to go in. He could press his lips against Rhett’s and know they’d be welcome there.   
  
It was still a nerve-wracking experience, so they went slowly. Rhett brought his hands to Link’s waist and held him tenderly, pulling him in as much as he could as their lips moved to give the other small kisses.   
  
The fingers of Link’s free hand ended up in Rhett’s hair and he ran them through it before placing his hand on the back of Rhett’s neck, where goosebumps had risen. 

****

Rhett tilted his head just a bit more and parted his lips, and unhurriedly, Link followed suit. Rhett’s tongue poked out to touch Link’s lips, and then his own tongue, and the series of open-mouthed kisses that followed made Rhett tighten his grip on Link’s waist. He sucked Link’s bottom lip in between his teeth and grazed it, making Link go nearly limp in his hands. Link’s hand faltered on the zapper and somehow, in a pause between kisses, Rhett managed to catch it.    
  
“Oh, gosh,” Rhett whispered, eyes on his hand which now held the zapper. When he looked up at Link, he was greeted with hooded eyes and parted lips, which quirked up into a smile. Link took Rhett’s free hand and turned around halfway to step onto the next stair. Rhett squeezed his hand, looking up at him adoringly, as if he was trying to soak up the feeling of Link’s presence, and Link revelled in it.

****

Even as awed as he might’ve been and as loving as he might’ve felt, Rhett still had it in him to have bad, but potentially funny ideas. Probably thinking it wouldn’t hurt him much through those silky-looking shorts, Rhett used the racket he was carrying to swat Link on the ass.   
  
Link jumped the next two steps, startled, and then laughed softly.    
  
“He-ey,” Link said with a smile, “what was that about?”    
  
Rhett shrugged, but Link didn’t really need an answer anyway. He knew what this was. No situation could stay serious with the two of them for long, even a sensual one.    
  
And that was just the way Link liked it. Rhett took Link’s hand again and they walked up the rest of the steps in a comfortable silence. When they entered the loft, it was seconds before Link was falling onto the duvet and pulling Rhett with him.    
  
Rhett set the swatter aside for a bit and climbed on top of Link, straddling him. He leaned down to press a kiss to Link’s cheek, making Link hum contentedly.   
  
“You should be naked,” Link murmured, in an attempt to sound sexy. What he didn’t expect was for it to be taken so literally, as if he meant that Rhett should be naked this instant.    
  
Rhett first straightened up a little to pull his shirt over his head, and Link watched him raptly. When Rhett’s hands hovered over the laces at the front of his shorts and he moved back to have space to take them off, Link immediately sat up and pulled his legs to the side to give Rhett room. Link’s new position also gave him a better view of Rhett as he took the shorts off. And as it turned out, Rhett wasn’t wearing anything underneath them.    
  
Link bit his lip as he watched Rhett lift each leg to pull them out of the shorts, his gaze bashfully flicking to what was between those legs. The pricks on Rhett’s shirt might’ve been tiny, but the one in his shorts was definitely not. 

  
“That’s, um,” Link began, face burning, “Impressive.”   
  
“Hm.” Rhett smiled at him, all cheeks. He reclaimed his place on top of Link and kissed him, and Link lay back down onto the duvet and pulled Rhett with him.    
  


Rhett kissed Link’s lips before moving down his jaw, kissing and nibbling at his neck as Link’s hands caressed whatever they could reach on Rhett’s body, slowly inching lower but never quite making it to Rhett’s stiffening cock.    
Rhett dipped his head lover and placed a kiss to the centre of Link’s chest, on the soft cotton of his shirt. His hands travelled down to push that same shirt up off Link’s hips and to relieve Link of his shorts.    
  
Not taking his eyes off Link’s own, he pulled the shorts down Link’s legs and set them aside. He leaned down to press a kiss to the inside of Link’s thigh, looking at Link as the kisses moved closer to the hem of Link’s briefs and what was tenting the front of them.    
  
Rhett’s gaze dropped to the soft skin of Link’s thighs and he brought a finger up to trace the waistband of his briefs. It was as if he was transfixed by the sight of his hand stroking Link’s navel and the trail of dark hair there, because he didn’t notice Link moving until Link’s hand bumped into his. When he looked up, he noticed that Link had unbuttoned the blue button-up and was spreading it out as if he were about to take it off.    
  
Rhett placed his hand on one of Link’s own. “Don’t… you should keep it on,” he pleaded, making Link’s lips part in a soft “oh”. Link nodded and settled back down, and instead used the hand that wasn’t trapped by Rhett’s to run it through Rhett’s hair.    
  
Rhett pushed his head into the touch and gave Link a small smile before lowering his gaze down to the front of Link’s briefs. With one hand holding Link’s, he used his free hand to pull them down. Link’s cock sprung up proudly, and Link groaned once he felt he was free of any constraints. Rhett leaned down and nuzzled the base of Link’s cock experimentally and the scratchy feeling of Rhett’s beard on his skin made Link shiver.   
  
Rhett ran his big palm up Link’s thigh a few times, rubbing it slowly and softly as he kissed the side of Link’s cock, making Link melt. His hand then travelled up to take Link’s cock in his hand, and Link saw him pause for a moment as if to marvel at the warm, velvety feel of the hardness in his hand. Link let out a short whimper, his breath coming in quick pants as he watched Rhett touching him. Rhett licked the head of Link’s cock tentatively, making Link shudder. Seeing that he did well, Rhett proceeded to lick a stripe up the underside of Link’s cock, which made Link moan.

****

Closing his eyes, Rhett did his best to open his small mouth enough to let the tip of Link’s cock slide in. Link’s hips twitched up involuntarily and he squeezed Rhett’s hand.    
  
Rhett bobbed his head up and down and moved the hand on Link’s cock in time with it. He couldn’t take all of Link into his mouth, but he tried, making himself choke a bit before he pulled off.    
  
Link petted his hair soothingly, trying to communicate that whatever Rhett did would be more than enough, and Rhett leaned back down to take the head of Link’s cock between his lips. He pushed down and hollowed his cheeks out, trying to suck, which drew out a series of moans out of Link.    
  
Rhett sucked Link off and pumped his hand in time with it, gradually speeding up his pace, making Link moan and writhe beneath him. He then pulled off with a pop and continued bringing Link off only with his hand. Untangling his other hand from Link’s, he reached over next to the duvet to pick the fly swatter up off the floor.   
  
Rhett returned his gaze to check in with Link, only to see that Link was watching him closely.    
  
“Gosh, Rhett,” Link said breathlessly, before continuing in a sultry voice, “hurt me.”   
  
Rhett would  _ never. _ Link knew this, and this was why he prompted Rhett to do it. To swat him, make electricity course through his skin. The anticipation before the swat was torturous, the pain a sweet release from it. Link wanted it all, and he wanted to feel it at the hands of Rhett.   
  
“You sure?” Rhett asked softly, tilting his face down to get closer to Link.    
  
Link bit his lip and nodded. Keeping the fly swatter at a safe distance, Rhett leaned down further and pressed his lips to Link’s neck.    
  
“‘M gonna need a definite confirmation on this one, bo,” Rhett mumbled, and he could feel Link nodding again before he gave a definite, vocal answer: “Yes.  _ Please.” _

****

Still leisurely jerking Link off with one hand, Rhett set the fly swatter onto the duvet and used his hand to put Link’s leg up on his shoulder. Rhett looked at Link attentively and ran his thumb over the slit at the head of his cock. Link shivered and whimpered, and taking the device back into his hand, Rhett zapped him on the hip, making Link cry out.    
  
Rhett set the swatter aside quickly and pressed his palm to the spot he electrocuted, rubbing his palm over it gently, feeling Link tremble under his hands.    
  
“You okay?” he asked, perhaps worrying that what he could see on Link’s face was distress. Link’s brow was furrowed and he was still trembling and breathing heavily. Link knew he looked overwhelmed, and Rhett might not have been sure in what way. Rhett reached over to touch the blue button-up that was flared around him before bringing his hand to push Link’s hair off his forehead, making it surround his flushed face like a dark halo.    
  
“I’m…” Link trailed off, panting. “Just come down here,” he mumbled, and Rhett immediately obliged.    
  
Link worried that Rhett keeping his leg up on his shoulder and pressing it down when he bent down to kiss him might hurt him, but he didn’t even flinch, surprised at himself for being flexible enough to take it.    
As soon as Rhett was close enough, Link cupped his bearded jaw with his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Rhett pressed against Link, his hand leaving Link’s cock to slip under his t-shirt and caress his chest. He pushed the shirt up to expose as much of Link as he could and ran his fingers over Link’s sensitive nipples as they kissed.    
  
“Did that feel good for you?” Rhett asked, just to check again, and Link, turned on as he was, still found it in himself to roll his eyes.    
  
“It felt amazing,” Link benevolently confirmed, making Rhett grin. “You feel amazing.” This made Rhett smile even wider. 

  
“Just wait till you fuck me,” Rhett whispered teasingly, making Link’s eyes widen. Rhett used the hand which was back to rubbing Link’s slightly sore hip to pat the sore spot gently, before moving his hand back to spank him.    
  
Link tensed and moaned, his hands scratching for purchase on Rhett’s shoulders so he could pull him in and rock against him. Rhett lowered himself back down and kissed him, and used Link’s reaction as a cue to spank him again. Link moaned into his mouth, kissing him feverishly. Rhett then moved his hand down, over the swell of Link’s ass, until he made it to his perineum. He played with Link’s ass, the wonderfully supple cheeks and the sensitive hole, as if relishing in the feeling of being able to finally touch, as if he’d wanted to for a long time. He kissed Link some more, thrusting forward and rubbing his cock against Link’s still wet one. They continued like this until Link pulled him even closer, wrapping his arms around him and getting them both to roll over. It took a while, and they rolled around on the duvet, kissing, until Link was finally on top of Rhett.    
  
“Did you really mean it?” Link mumbled, nuzzling Rhett’s cheek, and Rhett furrowed his brow playfully at the cryptic question.

****

“Mean what?”    
  
“What you said about, ah,” Link trailed off bashfully, making Rhett smile.    
  
“Hm?”    
  
“About me fucking you,” Link elaborated, cheeks beet-red, “Are you really gonna let me fuck you?”   
  
Rhett laughed heartily, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms tighter around Link. “Buddy, not only am I gonna  _ let _ you…”   
  
“Rhett,” Link whined, like he was about to say that it’s not funny, but he was smiling too.   
  
“I really want you to,” Rhett said plainly, and he should have expected Link’s teasing, rapid-fire response:   
  
“Want me to what?”   
  
Rhett leaned up to kiss him. “Fuck me.”   
  
That was all that Link wanted to hear - he knew it would be nice to hear it, but of course, he wasn’t prepared for exactly  _ how _ nice it would be. Goosebumps rose on his arms just from the sound of those two words spoken in Rhett’s deep voice. 

****

Link nodded, determined, his face serious as if to let Rhett know that he wasn’t about to disappoint him. Rhett grinned at him and relaxed back into the duvet as Link started kissing his way down his body.    
  
When Link made it to Rhett’s cock, Rhett let him examine it from every angle and kiss it as much as he wanted to, which was, apparently, a lot in Link’s case. But that’s where Rhett had to draw the line.    
  
Rhett squirmed under Link, and Link immediately noticed his discomfort. “What - what is it?” Link asked, concerned.    
  
“Nothin’, just that…” Rhett bit his lip before going on. “I’m already really close…”    
  
“Oh,” Link said, relieved and amused, pushing his glasses up his nose.    
  
“And I really want you to, uh…” Rhett decided not to elaborate but instead raised himself up a bit to turn around and lay on his front, pushing his sensitive cock against the duvet as he settled in. Looking over his shoulder at Link, he could see the other man’s reddened cheeks and shining eyes.    
  
Smiling up at him shyly, Rhett pushed his ass up a bit to better present it to Link. Link’s hands were immediately on it, kneading the soft flesh there. He could barely tear his eyes away from Rhett’s face, the way he meekly pressed his head down into the soft duvet, looking up at Link as he stuck his ass up in the air for him.    
  
Link shook his head as if to clear it and leaned in to press a kiss to one of Rhett’s cheeks. He kissed his way down to Rhett’s thigh and under to where his balls were, where his cock hung, hard and leaking.    
  
“Link…” Rhett moaned as Link made his way up to Rhett’s crack and pressed a kiss to the most sensitive of Rhett’s places. His tongue darted out to press against it, and he licked up boldly before pressing another wet kiss to the hole.    
  
Rhett babbled his name as Link’s tongue probed him carefully, as Link’s lips pressed sloppy kisses around the spot.    
  
His hands were mainly on Rhett’s squishy behind before Rhett spoke, sounding frenzied. “You can use the fly swatter on me…” he murmured, closing his eyes as he went on, “It’s not that I like the pain, it’s just... the thought of you wielding that thing around, gosh, it just… the fact that you could hurt me, and I’d love you to…”   
  
Link pressed one last kiss to the small of Rhett’s back and placed his hands on Rhett’s trembling thighs, keeping them there idly. “Turn around,” he instructed gently, “I need to see you.”   
  
Rhett flipped over onto his back, spreading his legs to welcome Link in between them.    
  
“It’s the same for me, you know,” Link said, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Rhett’s cheekbone. “I just want you to know you could do anything to me, even if it hurt. I know you’d never actually harm me. I trust you,” Link nipped at the skin of his chest, kissing his way lower and lower. “And I love you.”   
  
When he looked up at Rhett’s face, he could see that Rhett was beaming.   
  
“I love you too.”    
  
Link smiled and pulled himself back up to kiss Rhett on the lips.   
  
“Now, where  _ is _ that thing...?” Link whispered after they broke apart, and his gaze slid over to the fly swatter still lying on the duvet beside them, a bit further away since they had moved. He extracted himself from Rhett’s arms begrudgingly and reached to take it, and when he turned back to face Rhett, Rhett raised his legs up a bit and wrapped them around the back of Link’s own.    
  
Link set the zapper down within reach and leaned down, using the index finger of his left hand to tease Rhett’s opening, making the other man writhe under him.    
  
“Just fuck me,” Rhett said petulantly, and even if Link denied him, he could fully understand the rash request. It was hard for him to base decisions on clear judgement when he was this desperate, too.   
  
“Just a second,” Link smiled and brought the finger up to his own mouth to wet it, and stroked Rhett’s happy trail as if to tell him to relax. He pushed the spit-slick finger in excruciatingly slowly, making Rhett whine for more.    
  
“I can take it, Link, gosh,” Rhett said, pushing his hips into Link’s hand. “I want your dick, bo, want you to fill me up,” Rhett begged. But Link knew that ample preparation was needed, and he knew Rhett knew it too. Which made him wonder why Rhett was so adamant on talking dirty, on misbehaving -   
  
_ Oh. _   
  


Link moved the single finger in and out slowly, working Rhett up as his other hand felt around for the handle of the fly swatter. Seeing Link take hold of it made Rhett’s eyes widen and his cheeks redden. Rhett gulped, and seeing him follow the device with his eyes made Link bite his lip in order to suppress a smirk.

****

“That’s uh,” Link paused to bring his fingers up to his mouth and coat not one but two in saliva, “a lot of bad words you said…”   
  
Rhett didn’t reply, just watched Link’s hands move, expression pleased as if he were happy that Link was following his devious plan perfectly.    
  
Link brushed the tips of two of his fingers against the hole and pushed his index finger back in first, turning it this way and that until he thought Rhett was relaxed enough for him to add his middle finger. 

****

When Rhett closed his eyes and took a deep breath, welcoming the intrusion, Link used the opportunity to catch him off guard, and zapped his hip.    
  
Not even opening his eyes, Rhett moaned loudly and pushed himself onto Link’s fingers. Link’s cock ached between his legs, and the hand that was fingering Rhett moved clumsily before he composed himself. Rhett kept his eyes closed and his head tipped back, and blindly he reached for a corner of Link’s button-up and grabbed a handful of the fabric, pulling Link closer.    
  
Link scissored his fingers inside him, looking down at the job and trying to focus on not shooting his load all over Rhett before he even got a chance to fuck him. He tried curling his fingers inside Rhett, vaguely remembering a Google search or other about a prostate back when he was convincing himself he was a straight man, and when Rhett’s hips lifted off the duvet to meet his fingers, he was pretty sure he found it.    
  
“Link,” Rhett gasped, “fuck me.”   
  
Link used his other hand to zap him again, making his mouth open in a smile as he moaned. “Stop saying bad words.”   
  
Rhett huffed out a laugh, but looked as if he was too overwhelmed to react otherwise. His gaze conveyed just how badly he wanted it, though.   
  
Link understood - more than that, actually, blunderingly he set the fly swatter aside and pulled his fingers out. Rhett groaned at the loss, but didn’t seem to let it affect him otherwise.    
  
Link spat into his hand and brought it down to his own cock. Fucking into his own fist, he spread the spit and precome around until he thought he was slick enough. Shakily, he leaned over Rhett, placing one hand beside Rhett’s head while he used the other to press the head of his cock to Rhett’s entrance.

****

Rhett tensed up as Link pushed into him and Link used his hand to stroke the side of Rhett’s face soothingly. Once he’d bottomed out, Link paused for a moment, trying to compose himself. Rhett was tight and warm and perfect around him, and Link couldn’t resist leaning down and peppering his chest with kisses in praise.    
  
“You’re taking my dick so well, baby,” Link whispered, making Rhett moan. As if to show him just how good he could be, Rhett pushed down, impaling himself on Link’s cock further.    
  
Link dug his fingers into the side of Rhett’s hip to steady himself before pulling out slowly only to push back in, making Rhett grunt with each of their shared movements. Link couldn’t help being vocal himself. He moaned as he pulled out, and then moaned louder when he pushed back in. Keeping his hands on Rhett, he worked up to a slow and steady pace, not speeding up until he could see that the last traces of discomfort had been erased from Rhett’s face.    
  
“Link…” Rhett warned him, letting him know with his open, explicitly lascivious gaze that he wasn’t about to say the words “fuck me” for the third time that night, but that that was very much what he wanted Link to do to him. 

****

Link leaned down to connect their lips in a kiss as he thrust a bit harder, making Rhett raise his legs and wrap them around Link’s waist to keep him there.    
  
“Gosh, yes,” Rhett moaned, closing his eyes as Link began to pound into him, bringing his hands up around Link’s neck so he could pull him closer and kiss him.    
  
Link broke the kiss and pulled away a little, and Rhett’s hand went limp around him to let him move as he wished. Link slowed down his pace a bit and straightened up. He then slowed to a stop, keeping his cock inside Rhett, and his gaze flicked to something on the duvet beside him.   
  
Rhett set his feet down onto the duvet and spread them apart a little, giving Link room to move if he needed to. Link picked the fly swatter up off the duvet and turned it around in his hand, looking at it before shifting his gaze over to Rhett’s face.    
  
Rhett’s hand returned to the shirt Link was wearing and pinched it, holding onto it as Link brought the fly swatter closer. Link continued thrusting, letting the anticipation build, then finally accompanied a thrust with an electric lick to Rhett’s hip.    
  
Rhett moaned loudly, pulling on the Link’s shirt. Link didn’t wait for him to recover, but instead just zapped him as he thrust up into him again.   
  
“Link, fuck,” Rhett said in a thick voice, “I love it, I love you.”   
  
Link swatted him again. This time a bit lower, on the ass.   
  
“You said, ah, a bad word,” Link said breathlessly, thrusting up into him again. He groaned and set the swatter aside so he could take Rhett by the hips and pound into him. 

****

Rhett moved his own hands to Link’s ass, squeezing it and pulling Link in closer, deeper.    
  
Link moaned loudly at the feeling of Rhett’s possessive grip and leaned down to kiss him, licking up into his mouth as he fucked him.   
  
“Fuck me,” Rhett repeated desperately. “Ah, God, like that - Link,” Rhett’s voice got a bit higher as he spoke, “just like that, baby.”   
  
Link moved one hand over to grip Rhett’s cock, and as soon as he squeezed his hand around it, Rhett tensed up and cried out Link’s name. Link kept fucking him as Rhett shot all over himself and Link, the pearly white substance coming out in generous spurts.    
  
Link pressed his forehead into the crook of Rhett’s neck as he thrust up into him, short, fast and erratic, and it wasn’t long before Link was coming too, emptying himself inside Rhett, filling him up to the brim. 

****

Link held onto Rhett as he came down, still trembling with the force of his orgasm. He kissed up Rhett’s neck to his cheek, pressing a loud peck there happily.    
  
Link pulled out slowly, careful not to cause Rhett any discomfort, and threw himself onto the duvet next to Rhett, almost sitting his distracted ass into the fly swatter, but avoiding it by a hair’s breadth. He cuddled up to Rhett and sighed contentedly, looking up at Rhett’s relaxed face with a smile.   
  
“You okay?” Link asked, and Rhett hummed happily in response. Link watched him for a bit, and then turned away to look at their surroundings, when the fact that this was reality started settling in.    
  
“Did you lock the door after us?” Link mused, expecting the answer to be affirmative.   
  
Rhett chuckled. “You ask that as if you didn’t know it was unlocked this whole time.”   
  
Link’s head turned toward Rhett at breakneck speed. “Rhett!”   
  
“What?” Rhett asked through a deep, rumbling laugh, and Link couldn’t stay indignant in the face of that.    
  
Rhett laughed for a bit longer before looking at Link with a wide grin. “Sorry I didn’t lock the door, bo. You can keep the shirt as an apology.”   
  
“Nah,” Link said teasingly, “it’s uglier even than the bird shirt.”   
  
Rhett was quiet for a moment, but then he murmured: “Now where’s that swatter when you need it…” making Link laugh.   
  


Deciding that the shirt would smell better when he inevitably decided to steal it again if it stayed with Rhett, Link shook his head. “I don’t want it to be my shirt. I like wearing your shirts more than I like wearing mine.” He stroked Rhett’s bare chest with the tips of his fingers idly, and Rhett leaned down to kiss the top of his head.    
  
Rain pattered against the ceiling, and the wind howled outside, and Link was grateful to have Rhett there to keep warm with. And with Link thinking he should get up and lock the door and Rhett wondering whether the trick of him never wearing a shirt again would render Link shirtless too, they settled into a deep slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading, <3
> 
> — you can also find me on [tumblr](http://www.rhincoln.tumblr.com)


End file.
